Never Fading
by The Cio
Summary: Something happened to the flock, leaving Fang the only man standing. What happens when the person he least suspected to find ends up on his doorstep? And what burdens accompany them, leading Fang on a more dangerous mission than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it and stuff.

It was a year to the day that the flock had died. Correction—most of the flock. Why was he, Fang, the only survivor? Who knows. All he knew was that that day had haunted his already bleak mind for that entire year.

He was sixteen when it happened, so were Max and Iggy. Nudge was thirteen, Gazzy ten, and Angel eight. He couldn't help but wince at the thought of their names. If he were to even whisper them, it felt as if his heart was tearing itself apart. He would really never be the same.

At the time, they thought they were in the clear. Max had—supposedly –saved the world. The voice left her alone, and they had over a year of solitude in a secluded mountain area, fit with everything a bird kid could ask for, enjoying their well deserved freedom. But, apparently, someone didn't think they deserved freedom.

It was a Monday. The time was 2:25 and everyone was outside, sitting in the grass, enjoying the sun and performing their respective pastimes. Iggy was snickering behind a tree, devising a new bomb of some sorts. The Gasman was there too, though more openly cackling. Angel was on the swings, the breeze sifting through her blond curls. Nudge was right beside her, prattling on about monkeys and how the flock should coexist with them, but quickly changed the topic to how monkeys would get along with penguins. And, there was Max sprawled over the grass, soaking in every ray of light she could get.

What was Fang doing on this fateful Monday? Well, as much as he wanted to do something, such as retrieve his sketch book and draw the area, he couldn't take my eyes off the flock. As if something was telling him to absorb their appearances while he could. His eyes flicked from face to face, etching their features in his mind with precision.

If he hadn't have done that, perhaps it would have been easier to lose them. Then again, perhaps not.

Little did any of them know that, while they relaxed and enjoyed themselves, people were gathering. Yes, they did get a lot of fans since the flock split up until the point where they took down Itex, but we're not talking about the mundane kind of people. These people saw what the flock did. They didn't like it. They took it into their own hands.

It so happens that those hands were a lot more capable and a lot more ruthless than any eraser or lab coat Fang had ever seen. Because, just as Nudge began talking about the color of polar bears, the sky above their heads abruptly turned dark and they were engulfed in the pitch black hue of nighttime. Which made absolutely no sense. It was 2:25 remember? The time of day where the sun is generally shinning and the night sky isn't anywhere to be found.

But, Fang knew this wasn't the night sky. There was no moon, and a soft humming noise came from above.

Max, like the leader he knew she was, called the kids to come back. To be ready to fight against anything. He wished they were ready like that and—up until this point—he thought they were. But nothing could prepare them for the slaughter that ensued.

Just as quickly as the darkness had enveloped them, a blinding white light erupted in the sky, almost swallowing them whole. Then a voice, not menacing or cruel—rather sweet—told them all that they needed to know; their deaths were upon them.

"**Hello, there.' **It boomed, resonating throughout the entire area. Fang could feel the decibels in his very bones, the importance of this—female, from what he could tell—voice apparent in every cell of his body. "**We're tired of your groups little charades. You've done enough damage. Though, I do commend you. You've stayed under our radar thus far. It took us a whole year to find you."**

At this point the sweetness in her tone turned to pure malice. **"Say good bye to the life you once knew. In fact, just say good bye to life." **

After that little 'warning' –looking back on that Fang could hardly consider it as such anymore—the lights went out again. Now the light from the sun filtered large dark blobs in above a good fifty feet away from the huddled flock in any direction. Helicopters. So many that there was no flying around them. There was no flying through them. So many that they could block the sun from their view if they wished.

Fang could practically hear the gears grinding in Max's head, formulating some means of escape. She was incredibly good at it, but he couldn't help but feel a slightest bit of doubt. Only slightly though. He wouldn't want my emotions to go haywire at the time. Had to be strong for the younger kids as Max would tell him. And, said younger kids weren't fairing so well.

Nudge's mouth was clamped shut, her mouth going white from the sheer pressure her jaws were exerting. Her normally dark skin had this frightened pale light look due to the lighting, and her eyes were darting around to some of the helicopters that had begun to land.

Gazzy was past the whole strong guy facade, he was down right trembling. They were feeling about as helpless in this situation as they did when in dog crates, and it showed in the way sweat beaded down his forehead, his brows furrowed.

Angel's eyes were closed, probably trying to figure out what they were thinking and if there was anyway to stop whoever was coming for them. But, it was obvious she wasn't making much head way. Her tiny, little fists were clenched, shaking with effort. Every so often she would shake her head in exasperation causing her curls to bounce furiously around her, whipping at her face.

This was a whole different level of concern for the group, and it was visible. Never had they been cornered by such a magnitude, and never had they been closed off so efficiently. This was a new breed of villain. One that would be more difficult to face than any other. Or so Fang gathered from their methods and business like quality.

The strong strides from every heavy armored and armed person showed unmasked training and pride in what they did. The guns themselves were imposing beyond belief. It was obvious that it was a high caliber weapon. One that could go straight through someone and leave a gaping hole. And, judging by the careless manners in which they trained the weapons upon the bird kids, they didn't care how many holes they left. They didn't care about finishing this quickly. As long as their job was done.

Fang turned to Max, who had jumped into a fighting stance without a moment's hesitation. He gave her a furtive glance, meaning something along the lines of, 'what?-You're-planning-to-fight?-Are-you nuts?'. Of course, he didn't know that either way there was no salvation; they were screwed.

Before he knew it, it had become a frenzy. A furious one where limbs were flying everywhere and hitting everything they could touch. As soon as said bird kid frenzy started, three bangs rang out, in the general direction of Max. Fang's head whipped around in time to see the carnage, the sneer on the attacker's face, and Max's wide, vulnerable eyes, full of fear. Ignoring all else, he ran. Ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Max's side.

"Max?" he breathed out, it barely sounding in the loud brawl. "Max?" He said, louder now.

"Fang," she rasped out, the blood was quickly draining from her usually bright face. "Fang, g-get them out of here. Now."

His eyes widened, the thought of the notion absurd. "Never Max. I would never leave you here!"

"Fang, n-now's n-not the t... time." It was visible with her shuddering breath that each word cost her more effort than the last, and it was with great difficulty that Fang ripped his eyes off the two gaping holes in her side. It was a miracle she could still be talking. "N-now... go."

He opened his mouth to protest yet again, but a shrill scream filled the air and Angel's limp body flew past him, land not far from Max's. But, at this point, he had absolutely no incentive to leave. His flock was getting hurt, and seriously. He had to fight.

Max seemed to sense this idea coming from him, and, despite her coughing, and sweat from the pain, she balanced herself on her elbow, obviously using the last of her strength. "Forgive me," she whispered from beside him. And with those last two words, she whacked him upside the head with as much force as she could muster. It rendered him unconscious and the last thing he heard before slipping away was Max's last shaky breath.

ooo0ooo0ooo

He awoke to a familiar smell. One that made his skin crawl and put his emotions on edge. He could only hope that this was in fact not a lab. And, as his eyes fluttered opened, he breathed a sigh of relief. Only temporary relief though.

Fang sat up immediately, taking in the hospital room he was in, looking for any sign of the flock. The one that—last he had seen them—was being slaughtered.

As if on cue, a female doctor walked briskly to his bed, no hello, no greeting, or happy smile. She was all business. "You suffered a mild concussion, and now that you are awake you are free to go."

He stared at her momentarily, wondering if she even knew what was going on. "And my siblings?" he prodded when she said no more, but stood there straight.

"Oh, yes," she paused, taking on a thoughtful look. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but..."

She didn't need to say anymore. He knew what she was going to say. His insides clenched as did his fists. He would have asked what happened to them, but his emotions probably couldn't take that. Instead he said, "Who did this to them?"

The doctor looked taken aback by such a reaction. Especially since she seemed to notice the undertone to his voice. "What are you planning?" she asked, almost appalled by the look of it. "Whatever it is, I hope you know that it is pointless. They've bribed everyone. Their forces are... admirable."

Instead of speaking about them with the loathing she should have, it seemed as though she respected them and their actions. At this, Fang jerked out of bed. "Oh. I see how it is." He was so very tempted to fight this weak human here and now, just to vent somewhat. It wasn't her fault—entirely. But, he couldn't take it anymore. Instead, he punched the wall with stone hard force, shattering the paint and making an indent a good three inches deep. "Cheap walls," he muttered under his breath before stomping out of the room, shoulder slumped, mind focused solely on revenge.

ooo0ooo0ooo

And, it was a year to the day the flock died. In that year, despite all his efforts, Fang had received no leads regarding the killers. They made no notion to come back for him. Perhaps he was no threat. But Fang didn't care. He still tried. But, on this particular anniversary, all he could do was sit on the couch, stoic and emotionless. Or at least on the outside. Inside he was raging. It had been a year, and he found nothing!

But, as the bell rang, his big break was making itself known. He slumped over to the door, ready to snap at whoever was there. But, as the door swung open, the person there had him reeling.

He took a shaky step forward, eyes slightly widened. "Max?" he questioned. For there, in his doorway, stood Max, as beautiful as ever, as strong as ever, as though she had never died. "What?" he breathed out, more to himself. Was he finally going insane? Because, the oddest part of it all was that she—Maximum Ride—not only stood outside his door fine, but she was naked. "Max, why are you naked?"


	2. Author's Note

-can't help but laugh-

To all those people going, "wtfnaked?" or "ew" as you so eloquently put it, just waaaait. There is a point to all this. Really. I have it all in my mind. Just waiting to be typed. Whenever that is.

Sorry for this pointless update. I just really had to say that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking forever, length and what not. Terribly sorry. Feel free to scold me. D:**

**Chapter 2: A Realization**

"Max, why are you naked?" he questioned, his tone colored with pure confusion. He certainly had never expected to see her again, especially in this state. "Max?" he asked again when she made no movement. He took a step forward, wondering what the problem was.

At that movement, she collapsed onto the threshold, knees buckling underneath her. It was then that Fang finally took her entire form in. While she was still incredibly beautiful to his gaze, she was not perfect. And, no, not in the cosmetic sense. For, to him, she was perfect no matter what. Not that she would _that_ know any time soon.

Her problem went far beyond a few split ends. Looking down at her crumpled body, he saw her trembling form was covered in scattered burn marks, the bottom of her feet completely skinned, as though she had walked through the very fires of Hell. It was clear by the scorch marks exactly where the flames had licked. And it looked like nearly every inch of her cowering body.

_How. How did she even manage to get here?_ Fang's mind was reeling at the possibilities of such injuries. But, without hesitation, and minding her burns, he picked her up in his arms. Gingerly, as if she could break—even disappear—at the slightest movement, he carried her over to the couch, setting her down, eyes never leaving her own half-closed brown orbs.

It hurt. Seeing her like this. Yes, he felt like dancing at the mere _sight_ of her, but like this... all he really wanted to do was sob. Yet, as much as Fang wished this, he never would allow himself. Instead, he practically sprinted off to the first aid kit—he never really did get a new one.

As he began to address Max's wounds, her blistered hand weakly wrapped itself around his wrist. Immediately, his eyes darted back to hers, hoping for the best. There was a smile in those deep pools, buried far below, but it was there. "F... Fang," she breathed. Her rasp of a voice ripped at his heart. He couldn't see her like this. He wouldn't.

"Ssh, Max. Ssh," he practically chided. "Don't waste your energy." But, her speech made him rise fluidly to his feet, running off to the kitchen and back in a matter of seconds. He returned armed with a cool water bottle, noticing Max's chapped lips and obviously dried throat. Slowly and steadily he tipped the bottle, slowly pouring its contents into her mouth, careful not to allow her too much—too much at once, and it would be worse for her system. He'd read that somewhere.

"Fang?" she tried again, still coming out as a croak, but with more strength than before.

"Yes?" he replied, worry lacing the way his jaw was set.

Max opened her mouth, about to say something. She promptly shut it, only to opened it once more, her words coming out slurred, "I'm so sleepy..."

Fang let out a low chuckle—nervous? Yes. But still a chuckle. "I'd imagine," he began, voice tight, restraining emotions that threatened to spill. "What did you do, walk through the fires of Mount Doom?" He struggled to add a lighter, humorous touch to his voice. To his surprise, she answered, still as sleepily as before.

"Something like that..." Her eyes drifted shut, and Fang knew she was done talking for now. But, what had she meant by that? She couldn't have literally gone through the fires of Mount Doom, right? Obviously not, but, something like that?

That little thought kept nagging Fang as he watched Max sleep on the couch, her body charred and bloodied in some areas. What looked like the remains of clothes also seemed to have been burned into her skin. _What _**_has _**_she been doing? _


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for being a big lazy. D:**

**Chapter Three: Forces Best Avoided. **

Fang had kept a strict watch over Max, forcing his sleep deprived eyes to stay alert, awake, waiting for any signs of her stirring. Truthfully, now that she was here, in his arms, breathing and alive, he could be having the very first restful sleep since the flock had been torn from him. But, he was more than content with holding her in his arms, re-memorizing the lines of her face. Every freckle, every lash of her eyes, every muscle that sculpted the hard set of her jaw.

As soon as he saw that hard set, he carefully slid out from under her. To the Advil, he assumed. Anything to keep her out of the pain that had her brow furrowed, even in sleep.

When he returned from his short trip, every thought wrapping itself around Max, he found her sitting up, as alert as she could be. Same old Max. How he wanted to smile, even at this small improvement. But, so many questions. As much as he wanted to smile, these questions burned at his throat. "Feeling better?" he asked, emerging from the shadows of the dimly lit hallway.

"Fang," Max breathed out, her tense body relaxing significantly. She let her body drape back over the coach. "Fang... you have no idea—but Fang. Oh, Fang." Her words came out hoarse, struggled with. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Especially after what she had been through and the bigger mess she had brought upon them both.

"Max?" Fang inquired gently. No need to pressure her. Instead he sat next to her, Advil in hand, ready to listen and be there for her.

She shook her head slowly, as if unsure about what she was to say. "Fang?"

"Yes?" he asked, after noticing she expected an answer of him.

"Would you... that is, will you—no, maybe I shouldn't..." How her thoughts raged fiercely in her head. So many paths she could take, and it all depended on what she would say first. She decided on the question that paved the way for the rest. "Would you stick with me? Through everything?"

Fang stared at her emotionlessly for a moment before saying with absolute sincerity, "Yes."

Max let out an audible sigh of relief, only to realize she had to continue this uphill battle with the conflicting interests in her head. "Even through the very fires of Hell?"

When she said this, Fang felt a chill run up the course of his spine. Something about this tied in with what she said before, explaining the now almost healed burns that marred her beautiful skin. But, despite the slight flare of his nose, he said with conviction, "Yes."

She nodded, as if expecting this from him, but her expression only turned bleaker. Her head turned to stare down at the floor as if her life depended on it. _Looking at Hell? _Fang couldn't help but think. He mentally shook the thought away, it wasn't as if such a place existed, right?

"It's time for me to tell you everything," Max said, her voice considerably stronger than before. Fang straightened up, to show she had his full attention. "It began with... what happened. You know. That day—a year ago." It seemed as hard for her to talk about as it did for him to listen to. "The day the—", she took a deep breath, "the flock died."

So the rest were dead. It hit him with a new wave of pain that he didn't let show. The fact that plagued him for a year never seemed more real. But he couldn't dwell on it since Max went on, obviously not wanting to relive the moments.

"I died too," she said, off-handedly. "But, of course, nothing is ever that easy for Maximum Ride, eh?" she gave a short bitter laugh that sent her into a coughing fit. Waving off the bottle of water that Fang had offered, she said, "I didn't stay dead for long. You know how we always doubted in heaven, God, any of that stuff? Well, I don't know if that exists, only that it's highly likely, but there is definitely a Hell. I've been there."

The way she said it, so chillingly caused Fang to stiffen. So it wasn't just the incoherent mumblings of a weakened Max. It was the truth.

"The way I see it, none of the flock deserved to go to Hell. Least of all the little ones. But, you know, we have killed erasers. I guess they count as real people—I mean, I never counted them as that, but I guess rules are pretty strict," she shrugged, as if trying to lighten the serious mood. "So, there we were, at the gates of hell. The five of us. You see, we think Total went to heaven due to not even being _able _to kill someone."

Fang nodded stiffly. It made sense in some odd demented way that made his blood boil. He knew, as well as any person in his place would know, that he deserved to be in Hell more than any of the rest of the flock.

"At the gate, the guard took one look at me and sent me back. He told me I still had a duty and they would gladly take me back when I died a second time, but not now. I thought it was B.S. I mean, my destiny following me even after death... but, a second chance at life—at seeing you. I was almost in 7th heaven. Until I noticed the flock being ushered in beyond the gates."

Fang had gathered as much. His heart was taken in an iron grip. Each word was delivered with such nonchalance, it was just a facade to mask the immense pain. Why couldn't he have been there? At least to comfort her...

"So, I fought. The demons down there. Nasty little things, and they out numbered me. I stood no chance, but the devil himself came to see me. He told me he'd strike a deal with me. He would send their souls to heaven if I fulfilled my destiny within one month," she sighed, as if just realizing the mistake she had made. "I accepted immediately, not wondering the conditions. He set me loose. He told me I had to get out by my own means, to figure out everything by myself. But, I knew that once I was past the plains of fire, there was only one place to go."

Max's eyes trailed back up from the floor to the deep brown eyes that stared back at her holding her gaze. Sadness flickered in his eyes before he nodded curtly, knowing why she had come.

"Fang," Max breathed again, as if the word itself brought relief to her soul. "Fang, thank you."

He allowed himself a small half-smile, knowing full well that the forces they were dealing with were probably greater than anything they had faced before. But, for this girl, and the flock, he would go through the very fires of hell. Literally.


	5. Chapter 4

**I was busy like. :/**

**Chapter Four: The Contract**

They stayed silent for several minutes—a companionable silence and one that allowed all that was said and motioned to sink in. Max broke the silence by shifting uncomfortably. While it made no real noise, Fang was all ready standing up, ready to be of service.

"What's wrong?" he said, no nonsense.

Max seemed a bit chagrined that her moment of weakness didn't go unnoticed. "Nothing," she said too quickly. At this time, all that she had to cover herself was a thin blanket. Some of her burns wouldn't heal if she was clothed. Once again she wiggled a bit underneath it, showing discomfort.

"Your wounds," Fang said quietly. "I should check on some of them."

Max sighed once before turning over. There were patches of skin missing from her lower back where Fang had to peel off parts of her previous clothes. Since her earlier shirt had practically been burned on, it was a painful experience.

Now that Fang was looking again, he saw the new problem. Before, when he had seen her wings, they had seemed fine except for a sew singes and some necessary flight feathers had been missing or bent to an odd angle. At the moment, blood was trickling down some of her wings. When Fang brought his fingers to the wound, Max sucked in a pained breath.

"Let me see," he said, trying to disguise the new feeling of anger that surged within him. Hell or no Hell, Max didn't deserve this.

When Max extended her wings to their full length, the gash was clearly visible. What was worse was the _thing_ that protruded from it.

Warning Max with his eyes, Fang got a good grip on it. She closed her eyes in response, and Fang pulled it out in one swift movement, earning a gasp of pain from Max.

It was coated with a thin layer of Max's blood and it looked as though it had come out of some sort of sci-fi convention. Fang pressed his lips tightly together as he brought the horn-like thing around to Max, a mixture of disgust and worry on his face.

Max looked at the horn, with its rough Onix exterior and razor-like edges. Its tip was sharpened to an excruciating degree and its other end was jagged as though someone had taken it from its owner unwillingly.

Max's face only showed an extreme dislike. "Like I said. Demons. Nasty little things," she then avoided his gaze, sure he was wondering how a demon's _horn _had gotten stuck in her wing. It would be easy to lie, to say that it was simply a demon which head butted her incorrectly, but she knew he would see right through it.

An impatient sigh brought her to turn her head back. "Max," Fang chided. "Tell me. No lies."

"Fine," she said, deliberating her words again. "Well, I didn't get it from fighting." She stopped as if that had explained it all, and her jaw set stubbornly.

"Max," Fang practically pleaded. "You want help, right? Let me help you."

"I..." she paused, looking up at him. "I don't want to get you any more involved. You know what you need to know, and I think that's enough."

In one swift movement, Fang picked up Max's hand and squeezed it. "I'm far too into this. I won't let you go again." His complete conviction burned into Max's eyes until she looked away.

"I was afraid of that, but I'll tell you." Fang released her hand just as quickly as he had grabbed it, leaving his unexpected warmth lingering. Max sighed and continued. "The horn is like a contract, signed with my own blood. The devil put it there, you know. If I fail, the horn is what will take my life. The devil will bring forth the gates of hell and slay me with it himself, piercing my heart with the last blow. Or so I hear."

Max hoped that Fang was satisfied with what she said and wouldn't notice she left something out. He had no reason to suspect anything, right?

"Alright," Fang said finally. "And, what about this did you not want to get me involved in?"

_The part I left out. _Max answered in her head. "Nothing, I guess. I just didn't want you to get worked up over nothing." She seamlessly transitioned into the lie, hoping it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later.


End file.
